Light Dwellers' Customs
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Funny moments with Midna and Link.
1. Camping

**Camping**

"You mean that we would have to _sleep_ outside?" Midna ask as Link was setting up the camp. "Yeah, why what's wrong?" he ask, confused by Midna's reaction. "Its degrading!" she pointed out. "Why do you say that? I do it all the time." Link told her.

"Think about it, we're sleeping _outside_. There's dirt around us and... there's dirt!" she explained. "You complain a lot, don't you?" Link ask... than quickly regretting asking as he received an energy ball to the head. "Fine! I'm not going to like it... but I guess I can endure sleeping outside for one night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night<strong>

"Good night Midna," Link said softly as he laid down on his bed. "Good night? What does that mean?" Midna ask, confused by what he had said to her. "You don't know what 'good night' means?" Link ask, now sitting up.

"That's a light dweller's saying, so of course I won't know what it means." Midna told him. "What does that mean?" she ask. "Um... well..." Link said, not really know how to explain the meaning of the saying. "Even you don't know what it means and you were the one who said it." she pointed out.

"I don't really know how to explain it," he said slowly as he was still thinking about it. "I guess it means to hope that the person that they're saying it too would have a nice sleep." he said slowly, wondering if she understood what he was saying. "You light dwellers are weird." she told him after a while.

"Oh..." he said than laying back down.

"Link,"

"Yes?"

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Snoring<strong>

Midna was awake... _again_ for the second night in the row. She look over at her partner dead asleep... making that strange noise that he made when he was asleep. "How does that light dweller make so much noise when he's asleep?" she wondered to herself as she walk closer to him.

"Link," she said, nudging him softly but he was still asleep. "Liiink," she repeated, but a little louder. After a while of trying to wake him, she gave up, "Stupid light dweller..." she sighed than getting an idea.

Placing a hand over his mouth, she realized that the noise was still there, "Maybe if I closed his nose too," Midna thought as she reached over with her other hand and pinched his nose. The noise finally stopped! "Finally!" she said out loud than noticing Link jerking around for a moment than quickly sitting up and gasping for air.

"Why did you do that for?" he ask quickly when he caught his breath. "You were making that strange sound again." she told him. "What noise?" he ask. "That... noise that you make when you're asleep." Midna explained. "Oh, that's called 'snoring'." he replied. "Another light dweller's custom." she muttered. "What do you want me to do?" he ask her. "Stop making that 'snoring' noise. That's annoying." she ordered. "I can't help it, Midna. If I snore than I snore." he pointed out. "Than wait until I'm asleep first." she said.

After a while of silence, Midna was asleep, Link knew it was safe to sleep without the risk of being rudely. Laying down in his bed, he closed his eyes and was ready to fall back asleep until he heard a strange loud annoying sound that made Link to bolt up in his bed. He tried to find where it was coming from... until he look over at Midna who was fast asleep... making that strange noise.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun<strong>

"What is that thing?" Midna cried out all of a sudden, making Link to rush to her side with his sword and shield ready to fight off whatever it was. "Where is it?" Link ask quickly as he was trying to find whatever it was that he was suppose to find. "That right there!" she told him, pointing into the sky. "Where?" he ask, confused of where he was suppose to look. "Are you blind? It's huge!" Midna cried out as she was covering her eyes. "Where?" he ask again. "That huge ball thing in the sky!" Midna told him, pointing to the thing in the sky. Link followed where she was pointing and realized what she was pointing too.

"That's... the sun."

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

"You would have to _pay _to get stuff?" Midna questioned when she and Link walk out of the store. "Yeah, how else would I get stuff?" Link said slowly. "I don't know... it just seems weird." she answered. "Why is that?" he ask. "It's just... you're trading stuff." Midna explained after thinking about it. "Trading?" he ask. She nodded.

"How do you get things in the Twilight Ream?" Link ask slowly. "Simple. I take it." she answered. "Isn't that stealing?" he ask. "Not for me." she told him. "Why?" he question. "Because I'm the Prin... I'm the most loveable person there." she said quickly, almost giving away her secret. "You're the what?" Link ask, wondering what she was going to say. Midna blushed with embarrassment when she was thinking of getting out of the situation,

"Um... Never mind!" she exclaimed finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Watching a Play<strong>

"What's a play?" Midna ask when she saw Link holding two tickets. "Oh yeah, you don't know." he said slowly. "A play is like..." he started than trailing off trying to think of a best way to explain it. "Seeing people acting on stage where other people watch." he said finally. "Sounds boring." Midna said soon after. "If I wanted to see someone act, than I would just hide that hat of yours." she added nonchalantly. "Wait a minute! You're the one that hides my hat?" Link ask, surprised.

"Yeah," Midna nodded. "It's funny to see you running throughout that house of yours trying to find it." she added. "No wonder I keep losing it." Link said quickly. "Yeah, I nearly busted a gut from laughing so hard." she told him. "Now I know that you hide my stuff, I can hide something of yours!" he said quickly than running toward his house.

"You better not hide my diary!" she yelled out as she was cashing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

Link sighed heavily when he saw the storm that seem like that it would never end, "Why is it 'raining' outside?" Midna ask when she came up behind him. "I don't know Midna..." he said sadly. Midna was about to ask about the rain until the sky crackled and quickly boomed... making Link to jump. "You're afraid... of lightning?" she ask, trying so hard from laughing. "Don't laugh... some people are afraid of lightning!" he told her... until another lightning filled the sky... making Link to jump back from the window. Midna couldn't help it anymore! She laughed, "You light dwellers are so entertaining!" she cried out. "Stop laughing at me!" Link demanded, hurt that she was laughing so hard at his fear.

"Ok, I'll try," she said when she calmed down. "After laughing twenty minutes straight." Link reminded her. "I bet you're afraid of something!" he told her. "Please as if _I_ would have something to be afraid of." she said. "Everyone has fears, Midna." Link said.

"Like I would... what the heck is that?" Midna screamed as she latched onto Link's face. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" she cried out in horror. "What is it?" Link ask quickly when he pulled Midna off his face. "Right there!" she screamed loudly, pointing to it.

Link followed where she was pointing at, and saw... a spider.

A small, small spider.


	2. Love

**Love**

She was ready to tell him. How she really felt about him.

"Link?"

She said softly, her palms sweating, her heart racing, her mind racing. "There's no turning back now. "Yeah?" Link replied. Midna gulped. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you... for a long time now." she whispered the last part. "Ok, say it." Link said softly, giving her his usual smile.

"Link..." she started. "From the bottom of my heart..." she said, trying to find the courage to say it. Link's eyes grew wide at what she was about to say.

"I absolutely..."

"Hate you." she finished.

Link thought for a moment than getting it. "I think you mean love." he suggested slowly, smiling at her word mixup. "That's disgusting!" she exclaimed, her eyes now wide. "What?" Link asked, confused by her reaction.

"You don't know what that means?" Midna ask quickly. "Isn't it to have a strong feeling about someone?" he asked. "Not in my realm it doesn't." she explained. "Than what does it mean in your realm?" Link asked slowly, not sure what to expect. "It means..." she said than whispering it into his ear.

"Holy cow!" Link exclaimed, now horrified at the Twilight Realm's version of 'Love'.

"Let's just forget this moment." Midna offered.

"Yeah." Link agreed.

**Melting**

"I'm melting!"

Link rushed outside and saw Midna looking at her hands with a panicking expression on her face. "Help me!" she pleaded, taking a step and falling into the water.

"I'm dying!" she yelled out, her tears falling onto the ground. Link stared in confusion, not moving to help her.

"Link please!" she pleaded, practically sobbing that she was dying and Link wasn't lifting a finger to try to help.

"It's just raining." Link said finally."What?" Midna sniffed, confused by what he said. "Just rain." he said than walking out to her, showing her that it was nothing dangerous.

The next thing Link knew, he was being thrown at a nearby tree, "What was that for?" he yelled out in anger.

"For not telling me that it was raining!"

**Meteor Shower**

Link and Midna was watching a meteor shower one night, "Do you have meteor showers in the Twilight Realm?" Link asked, his gaze still at the night skies. "No..." she whispered, in awe by the strange 'shower'.

"Wait a minute!" Midna exclaimed, looking at Link now. "If we're watching a shower, does that mean we're taking a bath together?" she asked quickly, blushing like mad.

Link smiled, "No, that isn't what it mean. We're just watching it." he replied. "Oh," Midna said quietly, now embarrassed. "Hey look at that." Link said after a while, pointing at the sky. She look to where he was pointing and saw a white dot... that was getting bigger.

"I might be wrong but," Link said slowly. "I think it's coming toward us!" he yelled out than getting up and grabbing Midna and getting out of that spot.

_Boom!_

Link and Midna look at the fallen meteor and saw... a blue girl?

"Who's she?" Link asked than going toward the strange girl. The unknown stranger look up at the hero, "Where am I?" she asked, sounding hurt. "Um... earth." he replied slowly, confused by what to say. "Than I have greatly miscalculated my destination." the girl said. "May I question you for your name?" she added soon after. "Link..." Link hesitated.

"Link..." the girl said, repeating his name. "Are you ok?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "I am 99.99% certain that my ship and I are unharmed." she said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fi."

**Video Game Characters?**

Midna sighed out an annoyance as she saw Link standing in the open Hyrule field. That was it: He was just standing there. "You do know you can move right?" Midna asked, not wanting him to stand there like a total moron... more than what he was already.

"I can't." he replied. "Should I even ask why not?" the twilight imp asked, crossing her arms. "You shouldn't, you'll not like the answer." he answered. "Try me." she told him boldly.

"The player isn't playing."

"What?" Midna asked, surprised by his answer. "That's right." he nodded, grinning. "So... we're just a video game characters?" Midna asked, tears falling. "If we wanted too or not." Link replied nonchalantly.

"There's the camera right there." Link explained, pointing behind him.

Ricky and Mickey came back from the kitchen and saw something strange: Midna had her hand on the screen, as if she was looking at them with a shocked expression.

"That's kinda spooky." Ricky commented. "I wonder what she's doing?" Mickey added as they saw Midna making a fist and punching the screen... breaking the tv.

"Wow..." the two kids said, shocked that Midna from Twilight Princess broke their tv... even though they weren't shocked that their tv was broken.

**The Honeymoon Suite**

Link entered the hotel, drench in rain water, he made his way to the counter,

"I need a room." he said, dripping on the counter and whatever was on it. "I'm so sorry, we're all out of rooms." the girl from behind the counter said sadly. Hearing that, Link broke down crying, "Oh no, no, no. Don't tell me that." he sobbed.

"I lost my house, I lost my girlfriend, I lost everything!" he sobbed, making everyone to look over at them and making the worker very uncomfortable with the weird looks. "I'm sorry sir." the girl said softly, wanting him to cheer up... and stop making a scene.

"I've lost everything!" he shouted, pounding the counter. "Do you know how that feel? To lose your home? And to see your girlfriend kissing your brother?" he added, making the poor worker embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." Link said quietly, picking up his head. "I shouldn't be telling you my troubles." he told her than started walking to the door. "I guess I'll go sleep in the thundering rain." he said as he continued to walk. "If I don't die from my sickness." he added than coughing harshly, doubling over.

"Come on..." Midna pleaded.

"There is a room."

"I'll take it!" Link exclaimed, now at the counter again. "I don't think you'll like it though." she said quietly. "I don't care if it's the room basement, I'm sleeping in the room." Link said, taking the key and going to the room.

When Link opened the door, he and Midna was shocked by the room,

"I can't believe this." Link groaned.

"You got the..." Midna started, staring at the room in horror.

"Honeymoon Suite?"

**Inside the Honeymoon Suite**

Link and Midna was in the honeymoon suite, embarrassed and shocked beyond their believes. They were surrounded by hearts. The bed was a heart, the curtains was heart covered, and the bathtub was in the shape of a heart.

"You could had the basement, the jail cell, outside in the rain... and you got the Honeymoon suite." Midna hissed, still glaring at the hero. Link look at the key that the girl gave him and saw that it was labeled 'The Room of Love' in small writing, making him groan again.

"Let's just go to bed and..." he said, not thinking of what he said until he said it. "You want... to go to sleep...?" Midna said slowly, shocked by what he said. "No! Not like that!" he exclaimed as he was trying to explain what he meant.

"You love me, don't you?" Midna smirk, stopping Link in the middle of his explanation. "What?" he exclaimed, blushing madly. "You are in love with me." Midna said slowly, seeing him literally turning into a red tomato with green clothes.

"Um... well..."

Link stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Do you?"

"...Yes."

"Hey Link,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**How to Sleep**

Link and Midna was now wondering how to sleep, they were in the Honeymoon Suite by accident, "How are we going to sleep?" Midna questioned, looking away from the harsh rain. "I don't know..." Link admitted.

"It'll be weird if we both slept in the heart shape bed." Midna pointed out. "I know what you mean." Link agreed. "The size difference, the Light and Twilight thing, and..." Midna trailed off, stopping herself from saying the last thing.

"But we're both so tired." Link told her, filling in the last part. "But we can't sleep together." she said. "It'll be too weird." she added soon after. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." he said, being nice.

"Link," Midna sighed heavily as she came up with an idea. "We're both responsible, right?" she said, looking at him. "Right." Link agreed. "You're not going like... try to do anything with me." she pointed out. "Right." he said again. "And if you do, I can always turn you into a wolf and put you in the rain." Midna chuckled.

"Um... right." Link replied hesitantly. "And I won't cross my side of the heart and you won't ether." Midna told him.

"Right. And besides Midna, if I have one impure thought, may the Goddesses strike me down."

As soon as those words left his lips, three sky filling lightning strikes boomed... making Link look fearfully at the sky, beyond afraid of the sudden coincidence.

"Good night Midna!" Link said quickly than getting into the bed.


	3. While Fighting

**While Fighting**

Link was fighting a monster, he blocked the attack to the right… but now he was open to the left. The monster raised it's club and slammed it to Link's left side, knocking him to the side.

"Link!" Midna cried out when she saw red stuff coming from his side. "You monster!" she yelled out to the monster then sending out a great and powerful Twilight strike and ending the monster.

"No! Please no!" Link cried out in anguish, his hand over his now red stained side. "Link!" Midna cried out in fear as she rushed to his side and saw the red gooey stuff spreading.

"M-Midna," he whispered.

"Don't speak," Midna pleaded.

"Listen… please…" Link said as he was pulling something out of his pouch.

"What?"

"Where… am I going to get a new bottle?" he asked, pulling out a broken bottle that used to had a red potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Where babies come from<strong>

Link and Midna was watching Uli's newborn baby named Mickey. "It's so cute." Midna gushed as she picked it up which looked slightly odd since Midna was in her kid form holding the newborn. "A kid holding a kid." Link mused, then getting hit by Midna's hand hair. "I'm just joking," Link said quickly. "I know, so was I." Midna replied.

"Hey Uli?" Midna spoke up. "Yes Midna?" the mother replied. "Where does Light Dweller's babies come from?" she asked, looking at the baby. "I wonder that too, where do babies come from?" Link asked too.

"And that's where babies come from." Uli explained to a very shock Hyland and Twilight Princess. Midna look at Link for a moment then attacking him,

"You jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Food<strong>

Midna look at Link as he was eating several plateful of food. "Um… Link?" she said finally. "Yes?" he replied with a mouthful of food. "What does Light Dweller's food taste like?" she asked slowly as she was staring at the colorful food. "Why not try it yourself?" he replied, pushing one of the several plates towards her.

"I don't know…" she said slowly as she picked up a fry. "Come on, it's good." Link egged her on. "Ok…" Midna said then eating the fry and gasped loudly.

"What?"

"It's so good!"

Link watched in horror as Midna was now stuffing her face.

"This will come back to haunt me, I know it…" Link sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Sexes<strong>

"You're going down, Midna!" Link exclaimed as he got ready. "You're so wrong, wolf boy!" Midna replied as she got in the fighting stance.

"Male versus female." Link started.

"Who will win?" Midna said slowly then charging at him.

He dodged then grabbed her arm and twisting it behind her back. She gotten out of his grasp and threw him onto the ground.

After a while, the two brawlers stared at each other, both equally wounded and tired, "I still have fight in me…" he told her, struggling to walk toward her. "So… do I…" she replied, making her way toward him.

Just before they were _close_, they fell, losing the fight.

_Game Over!_

Link and Midna watched in horror as they saw those words on the screen, "I can't believe that!" Midna exclaimed, visibly angry that the game was over. "I was winning too!" Link added. "Oh well," Midna sighed then looking up at Link and smiled.

"At least we don't fight like that." she said, hugging him.

"Yeah," Link agreed, returning the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Nelli: Twilight Knight<strong>

"Midna! Midna! Midna!" Link yelled out as he ran inside with a wide grin. "What?" Midna replied, slightly wondering why he was yelling his name. "I got it!" he told her. "Got what?" she asked. Link showed her the game, "I finally got the greatest game in Hyrule: Legend of Nelli: Twilight Knight!" he explained.

"What is it about?" Midna asked when she turned the game case over on the back. "It's about this farm boy that becomes a hero that gets this thing, I don't really know that it's called, that ends up in a jail cell where he meets a beautiful female knight named Didna that's from another realm called 'Dusk Realm' and…" he said quickly until Midna jumped up and placed her hands over his mouth, "Don't hurt yourself, Link." she told him then removing her hand.

"Doesn't this game remind you of something?" Midna asked. "What do you mean?" Link asked, confused. Midna sighed, "Legend of Zelda; Legend of Nelli. Zelda; Nelli. Twilight Princess; Twilight Knight. Midna; Didna. Twilight Realm; Dusk Realm." Midna pointed out, hoping that Link would get it. "I don't get it." he said after a while.

Midna sighed heavily at Link's stupidity, "Is it possible for me to face palm myself so hard that I can lose consciences?" she whispered then looking up at him once more, "Link," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to say this with all the respect and love I have for you." she told him.

"You're an idiot!" she yelled out as she was shaking him violently as she could.

"So you don't want to play with me, Midna?"

"Heck yeah I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Midna's Secret<strong>

"Link," Midna sighed. "Yeah Midna?" Link replied. "I… kinda have this secret that I want to share with you." she told him. "Go for it." he told her. "Promise you won't hate me?" she asked hesitantly. "Midna," Link said, placing a hand on her small shoulder. "I would never hate you." he smiled. She returned the smile and replied,

"Thanks Link,"

Before he knew it, Midna warped them both to the Twilight Palace, "Where are we?" Link asked as he was looking around the strange place. "We're at the Twilight Palace, Link." Midna explain slowly. "Come on," she added then going to the door, wanting him to follow. "Are we allowed to be near it?" Link asked, looking at the massive size of the place. "Yes Link," Midna replied then entering the palace.

After showing him around and several servants saying 'Welcome back, Princess!' they were now in the Throne Room with a huge mural of Midna in her true form sitting on the throne. "I'm guessing you can put the pieces together," Midna said slowly as she sat down on the throne and sitting like the picture on the wall.

"The servants saying 'welcome back', the palace, the mural…" Link muttered to himself as he was putting it together then gasping when he realized it.

"Midna…" he said slowly.

"Yes Link," she answered.

"You're…" he whispered.

"Yes Link," Midna agreed to what he was about to say.

"Mistaken for this 'Twilight Princess'!" he said finally.

Midna groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>A Gift to Zant<strong>

Link and Midna was hopelessly out numbered by the Twilight Beasts, but they weren't out classed. "Come on Link, we can take them!" Midna told him. "Yeah, we've been through worse!" Link agreed.

As the two heroes fought the onslaught of the monstrous horde for hours on end, Link and Midna was now barley able to protect themselves. "What was that… you were saying?" Link panted, "Something about… we can take them?" he chuckled weakly. "Oh shut up," Midna told him, letting out a small laugh. "Who said 'We've been through worse'?" she reminded him.

"It looks like… this is good bye," Link said, now serious. "Midna," he added soon after. "Don't say what I think you're going to say just because our backs are against the wall." Midna told him quickly. "You know?" Link asked, surprised that she might have known. "Yeah Link." she told him, grinning at him. "And besides, you saying it would only be both the wrong time and ruins it." she explained. "Ok," he replied, returning the smile.

"Have any tricks in your sleeves, Midna?" Link asked.

"Just one,"

As Zant was enjoying being called 'Supreme Ruler of the Twilight Realm', he noticed a warp portal on the ceiling, "What?" he said slowly as he continued to look at it until Link and Midna fell through it. "Hiya Zant, it's been a while." Midna grinned with a small wave. "As a small token from me to you for ruling the Twilight Realm in my absent, here's a gift from the bottom of my heart. A gift from me to you. Hope you like it!" she said quickly then going through another warp portal, leaving Zant very confused… until the Twilight Beasts started to fall from the portal that was still on the ceiling.

"MIDNAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Take One.<strong>

Midna fell off of Link, who was stuck in his wolf form, _"Midna, please don't die!"_ Wolf Link pleaded as Zelda ran over to their said. "M-Midna?" Zelda whispered in shock, horrified to what happen to the imp. "Z-Zelda… please…" Midna whispered, barely able to make the words out. "Save your energy, Midna." the princess told her.

Not listening to Zelda's pleas, Midna rolled her head to Wolf Link, "Link," she said softly, almost silent. "You can… go to the… woods… by yourself… right?" she asked slowly. _"I'm not going to the woods by myself! I'm not!" _the wolf told the imp sternly. "Just like… how I met you… stubborn…" Midna whispered.

"Don't lose it…" she added then slowly closing her eyes.

Wolf Link looked at the princess with pleading eyes, _"Please… save her…" _he begged, tears falling into his fur.

Zelda look down at the imp for a moment… until she forgot something important.

"Line!" she yelled out then hearing the director yelling 'cut' and hearing the bell ringing, signaling to the actors to stop.

"It was 'I'll do anything I can do,'." Midna said as she sat up. "It's just a few words." she added. "I have the longest parts to say!" Zelda pointed out. "And besides, I'm only in this for three parts!" she added. "Um guys," Link said slowly, petting the wolf version of himself. "What?" the two girls exclaimed in unison. "I thought she did good." he said to them. "That's because she's your girlfriend." Midna told him. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Zelda replied quickly, offended by the twilight girl. "Oh please," Midna crossed her arms as she sat up. "I see the way that you two make out." she said.

"Guys stop fighting and learn the lines," the director told them then handing Zelda her script. As she was looking over her lines, she gasp at what she had to do next.

"I have to give Midna… my Life Force ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Mirror<strong>

After beating Ganondorf, Link, Zelda, and Midna was in front of the Mirror of Twilight, "This is it," Zelda said softly. "Yeah," Midna, now in her true form, replied. "Remember the times we had, Midna?" Link grinned. "Yes Link, I'll never forget them." The Twilight Princess chuckled.

"I'll miss you, Link." Midna said to him. "I'll miss you too, Midna." Link replied as he noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry Midna, I'll come visit you as much as I can." he told her, trying to reassure her.

The tear fell, but it levitated over her hand, "Link," Midna whispered, her eyes overfilled with sadness. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry about this…" she said then pushing the tear to the mirror, shattering it. "Wait, what's going on? What are you doing?" Link asked quickly, shocked by what Midna had done.

"Link… I… See you later…" she said slowly then running up the stairs as she got ready to be warped to the Twilight Realm. "Midna, think about what you're doing!" Link pleaded, his tears falling onto the sandy ground. "I have Link, this is the only way." she said then closing her eyes, ready to be warped to her realm.

"Good bye Link…" she said softly.

"Midna…" Link whispered.

Everything was silent… until the mirror broke…

With Midna with Link and Zelda.

"What happen?" Midna exclaimed as she opened her eyes and turned to see that the mirror was broken, forever keeping her in the Light Realm.

Link started to chuckle quietly for a moment then busted out laughing, "What's so funny Link?" Zelda asked. "She broke the mirror…" he said then continued to laugh his head off. "So…" the princess said slowly, not getting it.

"Midna broke the _Mirror_ of Twilight! She has seven years bad luck!" Link told them. "So since she has bad luck, the mirror broke and she's here!" he added then laughing.

"So since I'm stuck here," Midna said then walking toward Link. "I might as well tell you what I really going to say." she smiled. "With the good luck and all," she added soon after.

"Link, I love you," Midna whispered then hugging him.

"I love you too, Midna," Link replied, returning the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have a idea for Link and Midna then put it in the reviews and I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the story isn't over.**


	4. A Teacher's Punishment

None of the charactors belong to me, nor the song.

* * *

><p><strong>A Teacher's Punishment<strong>

Link was at his desk, bored out of his mind as the teacher kept talking on and on about something that wasn't even relative to the subject that he was teaching about.

"Link,"

Midna whispered from his shadow. "What?" Link replied when he laid his head down so he wouldn't be seen talking to himself. "Can I walk around? It's so boring in your shadow." the twilight imp asked. "Midna," Link sighed. "You might get caught." he told her.

"Anything you would like to share?"

A voice said, making Link to jump up in his seat. "No sir…" Link replied to his teacher, not wanting him, or anyone, to find out about Midna. "You must have if you were interrupting me." the teacher told him. "It won't happen again…" the hero in green replied, sinking down in his seat. "Good." the teacher replied then walking back to the board.

"No one talks to you like that!"

Midna whispered, outraged by the teacher's action. Link was about thank her until she spoke up again:

"Only I can get to do that!"

With that, Link noticed his 'shadow' moving from under him to the front of the class then appearing in her shadow form behind the grown man. Midna knew that no one, but Link, couldn't see her. Link was trying to watch what she was doing until he had a idea.

"And so that, class is why-Gah!"

The teacher said until he somehow gotten a wedgie and making the class to bust out laughing, not caring how he was floating in midair. Link watched Midna bring the man's underwear up and over his head, covering his face.

"Don't mess with my Link!"

* * *

><p><strong>Free Food<strong>

As Link was walking through the store, he was thinking of what to make for Midna and himself, "What would she like to eat…" Link thought to himself as he was walking down the aisle… until he suddenly collapsed onto the floor, clutching his side as he cried out in horrible pain. Soon, everyone in the store started to look at the strange guy in green, "What's wrong?" a guy asked quickly, worried about Link. Link kept on tossing and turning, holding his side but not answering. "Should I call for help?" he asked. "No!" the hero cried out, not wanting him to do that.

"Link!"

Link struggled to get up to see Midna running toward him, "Mid-na…" he groaned as he tried to sit up. "Don't speak!" Midna told him. "I'll get us home!" she said quickly then teleporting him and herself home.

"How's your side, Link?" the imp asked slowly. "Good," Link smiled as he got up, never having a problem with his side. "How's yours?" he asked. "Cold." she smirk. "Why's that?" the hero asked. Midna smiled and pulled out two stakes from under her shirt:

"Because we're having stakes for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

"So… what's this… 'Christmas' thing again?" Midna asked, laying back in the air. "It's a time when people give presents to each other and enjoy being with them. "Giving people presents?" the Twilight Princess asked, now interested in the conversation. "Yeah," Link smiled. "So when I gave your teacher a wedgie, I was giving him a present?" Midna chuckled, remembering when she done it.

"No," Link chuckle, "That was just funny, but not a present." he told him. "Yeah, that was funny…" Midna laughed. "A present is something is something that someone wants." Link explained. "Something that they want…" Midna said to herself then smirking.

"Hey Link,"

Midna said, now floating down to his face. "Y-yes?" Link replied nervously. "Close your eyes." she told him, smiling. "Why?" he asked quickly, knowing that this was strange… even for her. "Just do it." she said again. "Ok…" he said slowly then doing so.

Just then, Link felt something pressed against his lips, forcing him to opening his eyes and saw Midna kissing him. Pulling away, Midna smirk and whispered:

"Marry Christmas, Link."

* * *

><p><strong>Bug Problem<strong>

Link was looking at the Master Sword to admire it's sharpness of it… until Midna suddenly grabbed it and threw it at the dresser, destroying it instantly, "Darn it! I missed!" she growled as she quickly pulled out Link's slingshot and took aim at the vases that was sitting on the shelves. "Midna, what are you doing?" Link exclaimed quickly, shocked by what she done. "Quiet!" she told him then released the hold, smashing the pot.

"Midna!" Link cried out as she reloaded and smashed the other two. "Come on!" he yelled out, shocked by her actions. "I said 'quiet'!" she told him as she used up all of the seeds to destroy everything breakable in his house. "I keep missing!" Midna yelled out as she threw the slingshot at the ground and took out bombs.

"Midna! Stop!" Link cried out in horror, wondering if he done something to make her _this _mad. With each explosion that the twilight imp made, Link slowly backed away, "I'll… just…" he said slowly then running toward the wall.

She turned around, facing Link, and took out the bow and arrow and got ready, "Don't… move…" she whispered. "Midna…" Link said fearfully. Just then, the imp let go of the bow, sending the arrow flying… hitting the wall… only a mere half inch away from Link's face.

"That's it! No more nice Twilight Princess!"

Midna yelled out in anger as she grabbed Link's Ball and Chain and the Lantern from Link's somehow endless pouch. Link was now wondering running away as Midna was swinging the heaviest item around like a piece of string tied to a paper ball. She threw, destroyed a piece of Link's home, pull back, repeat.

"Now this!"

She yelled out then lighting the Lantern and throwing it to the ground, making the floor catch on fire, "Midna!" Link cried out then grabbing her and ran out of the house. "I… can't believe that you destroyed my house…" Link whispered as he watched his house on fire.

"There it is!" Midna exclaimed then grabbing Link's shield and smashing it on the ground, "WHY?" Link yelled out, shocked that Midna had single-handedly destroyed their home. Midna smiled and replied:

"There was a bug."

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Song<strong>

"Do it Link, you lost the bet." Midna reminded him… again. "I know Midna…" Link groaned then getting up and walked toward the stage. Walking over to the karaoke, Link change it to the song that Midna pick out for him and took the microphone and faced the crowd… until he got a idea.

"She said I had to sing it, but she didn't say _how to do it._"

Just before the song came on, Link quickly grabbed Midna and pulled her onstage, "What are you doing?" she asked quickly. "I'm doing the dare." he smirk. Midna was about to say something… until the music came on… and Link sang:

"_So if we come together, we know what to do. We all come together, just to sing we love you. And if we all come together, we know what to do. We all come together just for you." _Link said then turning to Midna and smiled.

Midna smiled then sang:

"_Racing all around the seven seas. Chasing all the girls and making robberies. Causing panic everywhere they go. Party-hardy on Titanic."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kissing a Wound<strong>

Link was watching the clouds going by with Midna, having a relaxing time… until Midna sat up, "Hey Link, don't get mad." she said quickly then punching him on the mouth. "Why did you do that?" Link snapped, covering his mouth. Midna smiled and replied, "So I can do this," she said then kissing him where she punched him.

"So I can kiss it to make it better."

* * *

><p><strong>Back Problems<strong>

"My back…" Link groaned, rubbing his back. "What's wrong?" Midna asked, appearing in front of him. "My back… it hurts…" he answered slowly. "How come?" the small twilight imp asked, now looking over at his back. "I don't know… maybe something heavy was on my back…" Link said without realizing it.

"Are you calling me… fat?"

The next thing Link knew, he was sent flying in the air; as he was flying, he faced the screen and said:

"Remember this Midna fans, if you value your life, you would never, _ever_ call Midna fat."

* * *

><p><strong>History<strong>

"Hey Link!" Midna exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah Midna?" Link replied, now looking at her. "Did you know that when your first ancestor made the Master Sword actually had a girl inside it?" she asked, handing him the book. "Really?" he said softly, taking a look at the book. "Yeah!" Midna said then pointing to a picture of a person in a _green tunic_ with a _blue skinned girl_ behind him. "Wow, you're right." Link said softly.

"Aren't I always?" she smirk.

"What was her name?" he asked, looking up at the imp. "I think her name was… Fi." she said after a while of thinking. "Yeah, Fi was her name." she said with more confidence. "Fi?" Link repeated, now looking at the sword. "The book says that she's still in that sword." Midna told him, smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, try calling her."

Link pulled the sword out and looked at it, "'Call her'?" he said slowly. "Yeah," she encouraged him. "Ok…" he said then taking a deep breath.

"FI!"

Midna couldn't believe that her plan had work. Link was yelling out to his sword. "It's not working…" Link said, disappointedly. "Just keep trying." she told him, trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"FI!"

He shouted again.

Hours passed with Link trying to call out Fi, Midna looked at the book and smiled when she read the line:

"_Fi went back into the Master Sword, in a sleep without end."_


	5. Christmas!

**Sorry for not updating this story in a LONG time, my internet was acting strange. But it's fixed!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sandy Claws<strong>_

"Wait a minute," Midna exclaimed, lost in the story of a fat man in red. "So this 'Sandy Claws' comes down a chimney while everyone's asleep?" she asked, looking at Link skeptically. "Sounds to me, this 'Sandy Claws' is a creep who has nothing better to do then to sneak into people's houses for fun." she told him, laying back in mid air. "You got it all wrong, Midna. He's actually a-" he said until Midna interrupted. "He's a monster with huge claws and has an army of snarling little elves?!" she exclaimed, now shocked. "Link you actually let this monster roam around at night?! You should go defeat 'Sandy Claws' tonight so no more children will be frighten!" she added soon after. "Midna he's actu-" the hero said… or try to say until Midna spoke up again,

"We won't sleep until we defeated 'Sandy Claws'!"

_**Kidnapped?**_

Link was at his house, waiting until Christmas came, the day he'll see his girlfriend, Midna Twilight, she was in his mind all day long. She was beautiful, graceful, perfect. Sure they weren't exactly 'friends' but over time, their friendship grew into something beautiful that no mere word could describe it.

"I love you, Midna."

He said softly, smiling that he knew that she felt the same way about him. He had to wait until Christmas Day for him to see her in her realm. The Twilight Realm. She told him to visit when it's Christmas Day, how the skies would be mixed with red and blue. It was a amazing sight. Link smiled at the thought of being with her. He kept on thinking about her… until he heard a 'thump' on his roof.

"What the heck?" Link asked, now getting up to see what it was. The noise came again, and again… until a _fat man in red_ was in his room. "Who are you?!" Link asked until the fat man placed a bag over his head and carried him off to a unknown place. Link would normally get himself out with ease but when the fat man in red placed the bag over his shoulder, Link hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

When Link opened his eyes, he groaned and sat up… only to find himself in a unknown place. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he got on his feet and looked around and found himself in the Twilight Realm somehow. "How did I get here?" he asked himself slowly then taking a step forward and almost fell… if it wasn't for a pair of hands wrapping around his chest to stop him from falling.

"What?" Link asked, looking at the hands that stopped his fall.

"Marry Christmas, Wolf boy."

Link turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend, Midna Twilight. "Midna?" he said slowly then hugging her. "Aren't you going to say 'Marry Christmas' to me?" Midna chuckled then pulling away. "Marry Christmas, Midna." he said back then remembered the fat man in red kidnapping him. "How did I get here?" Link asked. "I remember a fat man in red jumping through my roof and kidnapping me." he added.

"Oh silly Link," Midna chuckled softly. "What?" Link asked, not understanding. "Want to know why he kidnapped you?" the Twilight Princess offered. "Yes," the Hero answered, wanting to know. Midna told him then pulling him into a slow blissful kiss:

"I told Santa Clause that I wanted you for Christmas."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Songs… Creepy to Twilight Dweller<strong>_

Now Christmas Eve, Midna took her first steps into the Light Realm in the cold air of their 'Christmas'. "You'll be in a surprise, Wolf Boy." Midna chuckled then started walking, saving her magic for emergencies.

Link was in his village, singing Christmas music with his friends and drinking milk. He was having the best time of his life, but the only thing that could make it better was if Midna was with him to share the happiness of the Christmas spirit too.

Midna saw Link's house and knew that she was close to finding him, wherever he was in his village, "Come out, come out wherever you are." she said to herself in a sing-song voice as she kept on looking for Link.

"One more song!" Rusel said happily, wanting him to do one more song. "Alright, alright." Link said, laughing nervously then got with Uli, Talo, Ilia, and Colin and started to sing:

"_You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout, I'm telling you why:_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_He's making a list, and checking it twice; gonna find out Who's naughty or nice._

_Santa Clause is coming to town!"_

It was at this moment when Midna walked in the room, but no one seem to notice, and smiled when she saw Link on stage having a fun time. She waved over to him, getting his attention and then listen to the rest of the Light Dweller's song… that freaked her out.

"_He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out! You better not cry, better not pout, I'm telling you why:_

_Santa Clause is coming to town…_

_Santa Clause is coming to town…"_

Everyone in the room, stood up and clapped as they liked the song. But to Midna…it was different. What she said made everyone to give her a weird look:

"Santa Clause is a creep!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>We Three Goddesses<strong>_

Link, Midna, Uli, Talo, and Beth was getting ready for the talent show for Ordon that was held twice in the year. One in the spring and one in the winter. "So it's below freezing any you Light Dwellers still do this?" Midna asked, shivering. "Yeah…" Link replied slowly, embarrassed. "It's a good thing I'm not freezing my-hmmm!" she said until Link covered her mouth in case if she was to saw something… bad.

"I was going to say freeze _my feet off_!" she told him, glaring at him. "Oh, that's ok then." Link said.

"Next up, singing _We Three Goddesses_ is Link, Uli, Talo and Beth." Mayer Bo announced to the town as they clapped to encourage them to go on. "This is it…" Link gulped… despite having the Triforce of Courage, he was nervous.

Link and Talo was standing in the back while Midna was on the center front, Uli was on the front left, and Beth was front right. Midna took a deep breath and started to sing with the other two girls,

"_We Three Goddesses of Orient are,_

_Bearing gifts we traverse afar,_

_Field and fountain, morr and mountain, _

_Following yonder Star."_

When the three girls got done singing that part, Link and Talo stepped up and sang,

"_O, star of wonder, stare of might._

_Star with royal beauty bright,_

_Westward leading, still proceeding,_

_Guide us to the perfect light._

_Born a babe on Bethlehem's plain;_

_Gold we bring to crown Her again; _

_Goddesses forever, ceasing never,_

_Over us all to reign."_

When the other contests were done, Mayor Bo was now on stage as he was about to say who the winner was. Midna and Link gave each other a nervous glance then looking up at the mayor again.

"We Three Goddesses!"

Just then, Link and his group went on stage and got the trophy, "We won!" Talo exclaimed, struggling to hold the trophy. "You can keep the trophy," Midna said, surprising the group. "Really?!" the young boy asked, excited. What the Twilight girl said made everyone go 'Aw' then pulling Link into a blissful kiss.

"Why do I need a trophy when I have Link?"

* * *

><p><strong>Snowing<strong>

Link was playing in the snow, having a good time with the kids, "Midna, want to join us?" he ask his twili imp friend. "Ugh, are you kidding?" Midna scoffed, not wanting to be seen in something in something as dumb in snow.

Plus she didn't know what 'snow' was.

Midna, secretly the Princess of Twilight, never knew what snow was.

"Why not?" Link ask her. "Because I said 'no,'." Midna said sternly, trying to hide the fact that she didn't know what 'snow' was. "But you're missing out on the fun." Link protested, wanting her to join the fun. She scoffed and turn around from the window.

"Chicken,"

Link taunted, making a snowball and throwing it at her. She turn and glared at him, "You are SO dead!" she yelled out then jumping out of the window so she could throw a snowball back at him.

-45 minutes later-

Link and Midna was laying in the snow, breathing heavily,

"Link?"

"Yea Midna?"

"I… had fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Snowball Fight<strong>

Midna was trying to figure out why the 'Light Dwellers' was making balls of frozen water and throwing them at other people. And the oddest thing yet, they were _laughing_ when they got hit. "Strange Light Dwellers," she said softly as she was making her snow ball to see what it was like to have a 'snowball' fight.

"Yeah, all you do is throw it."

"Throw it?

"Yep. Like this."

Link said then hitting Midna in the face with a snowball. But due to her small imp-size, the force of the snowball knock her into the snow. He winced when he saw her going into the snow and went to help her… only to be blasted with a huge snowball.

When he was blasted to the tree, he look up and saw two things that was a bad combo for him.

Midna angry and her hand/hair holding up another snowball.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have an idea for a one shot, Pm or post it in the reviews and I'll think about it.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Legend of Zelda Logic

**Sorry for not updating in SO LONG. But this is one of the rare few times I can.**

**Hope you read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Water Temple: Game Map <strong>

Link and Midna was going through the water temple, making the stairs spin around, fighting enemies, and what not until they finally got to the treasure chest, "Finally!" the imp exclaimed from the hero's shadow when she saw the chest and got out of his shadow. "Come on!" she told him, hovering over the chest. Link nodded and went over to the chest and got the map for it. "This'll make things easier." Link said softly, looking at the map carefully.

"Hey Link?" Midna ask as she was behind him as she was reading the map over his shoulder. "Yes Midna?" the green clad hero replied, looking back to her. "We're in a water temple, or should I say 'The Pain in the Butt Temple'." She said, which got a chuckle from Link. "Yeah, what about it?" he ask. "How is the map still readable?" the twilight princess ask him. He shrugged and replied:

"Nintendo Logic."

* * *

><p><strong>Water Temple: Real Map<strong>

As Link and Midna was swimming under the water in the dreaded water temple, fighting hordes of monsters, and fishing the skeleton fish when Link finally decide to put the fishing pole up, "Alright Midna, let's get this temple done." He said to her then stretching a bit. "Yeah, check the map." She told the hero then lean over him to see the map. He reached into his item pouch and pulled out the map but notice something.

It was soggy.

None of it was remotely readable, not in the least, "Um… Hang on." He said quickly then tried to read what he could… until the soak map fell apart. The bottom half fell into the water where the skeleton fish ate it to shreds. Midna groaned and mumbled:

"Stupid realist maps…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Temple: Game Maps <strong>

The Hero and Twilight Princess was jumping from boulders to boulders over lava, fighting endless amounts of enemies, and spoke to one another, "Shut up, Link." Midna laughed, not believing what he said. "It's true, there may be a blue skin girl in my sword." He went on. "Oh right, and there's a floating island called 'Skyloft' that existed like eons ago!" Midna counter, crying from laughing so hard. "Whatever, let's get the map." She added then going to the next room. Link sighed and went into the next room.

After monster fighting later, Link and Midna saw the chest manifesting across the room, "I bet a red rupee that's the map." Link smirk, holding up a red rupee. "You're on," she chuckled as they went to the chest. When the floppy green hat hero open it and pulled the map out, and became twenty rupee richer, "Let's see where we are." He told Midna then looking at the map.

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"How does the map not burn?"

"Em… Nintendo Logic?"

"Eh, sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Temple: Real Maps <strong>

Link and Midna were exploring the rooms, fighting giant Gorons on a magnetic fields, and fishing in lava… to which Midna slap him on the back of the head, "Come on, you twit." Midna told him, not wanting to stand around in barely livable conditions… and wonder why the fishing pole doesn't burn. "Alright," Link groaned then pulling his line out of the lava and into his pouch. "I think the map will be in that room." The female imp said, pointing to a door. He nodded and went inside and saw the chest and went to it, "You were right!" he said as he open it and pulled out the map. "Aren't I always?" she smirk then going to him until the map suddenly burst into flames.

"What happen, Link?!"

"I don't know, it just… burned!"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh! Realistic Maps!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fishing in Lava?! <strong>

Midna look up from her shadow that was in Link's shadow as he walk into the Goron Mines, "What are we doing here?" she ask, appearing out of his shadow. "I'm going to try something." He said as he walk to the edge of the walkable rock that was mere inches above the flesh burning lava. "Um… Link… what are you doing?" she ask again, slightly worried at what he might have in mind. "Don't worry Midna, I want to do this." The Hero said softly, smiling at her. "Link?!" she cried out, fear in her voice. "It's not worth it! We can talk it out!" she shouted, not wanting him to do what he was about to do.

"You would have called it 'Stupid' or something like that." He chuckled quietly, staring at the lava. "And it wouldn't be 'talking' about it, since…" he added then looking up at her. "You would just yell at me." He finished.

"Link! I-I'm sorry!"

The Twilight Princess sobbed.

He look at her and blink, "Why are you crying, Midna?" he ask her, confused. "And sorry about what?" he added. She look at him and hugged him, "Aren't you gonna…. End it?" she ask, looking into his deep blue eyes. "What? No!" he told her, wondering where she got that idea from. "But…. You said all those things." She sniffled. "I meant going fishing." He told her, surprised by how she got one idea from that.

"Fishing… in lava?"

She ask, now upset that he made her to think of one thing while he meant another. He nodded, "Yeah," he told her.

"Idiot! That's impossible!"

"No it's not."

"And how is that?"

"Simple… Nintendo Logic."

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Boots are Heavy? <strong>

Ever since Link got the Iron Boots from Mayor Bo… and shutter at the sight of seeing that fat Light Dweller shirtless when he was teaching Link how to wrestle with a goron. She always wonder how Link was carrying the Iron Boots around when he was running from place to place, weren't they suppose to be heavy? If so, then how was he simply running around when they were in the pouch?

"Something on your mind?"

Midna look up at him and seeing the green tunic wearing Light Dweller smiling. "Kinda." She said to him, wanting to know the secret. "What is it?" he ask her, wanting to know what it was that was on her mind. "You know the Iron Boots you got from Mayor Bo?" the imp ask him. He nodded, "Yeah, what about them?" Link replied. "When you take them off and put them in your pouch." She explain then pointing to the pouch on his hip. "How can you run if it's on your person?" she ask finally, wanting to know the secret. He chuckled and replied:

"Nintendo Logic."

* * *

><p><strong>That Floppy Green Hat<strong>

On windy, very windy days, where birds would fly backwards as they were trying to fly forward, that green hat stayed on. When he was swimming underwater, he still had his hat on his dirty blonde head. Or when he'll respond after being burned alive by fire monster.

How did that floppy green hat stay on his head?

Midna was eyeing the strange green hat closely as Link walk to the next town, wondering why and how it stayed on, "Link," she said finally. "Yeah?" Link replied, stopping and looking at her. "Your hat…" she simply said, pointing at it. "What about it?" he ask, puzzled on what was so interesting about it. "How does it stay on?" the twilight imp ask. "What do you mean?" he ask, taking it off to look at it. "When we were in the first temple, out on the bridge before the baboon destroyed it. The wind was blowing and it stayed on." Midna explained. "Yeah and?" he replied. "How?" she ask. He smiled and replied,

"Nintendo Logic."

* * *

><p><strong>Have any ideas that you want to give to me to make into a story for this, Please Pm it or put it in the comments.<strong>


End file.
